


Starbucks

by Tortellini



Series: FrUk Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arguing, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Countries Using Human Names, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Relationship, FrUK Week 2018, Humor, Husbands, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, So Married, Starbucks, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: FrUk Week 2018, Day 4: JealousyFrancis and Arthur spend the morning in Starbucks.Oneshot/drabble





	Starbucks

Like usual Francis had dragged his husband into their local Starbucks. It was what genuinely made mornings like this bearable. Because no one should be up this early without coffee! Or, in Arthur's case, tea!

Arthur liked to make his own tea, but. Starbucks had a nice variety, even he could admit. Though it was overpriced.

"You remember my order?"

"Hm?" Francis glanced up from his wallet. "Of course. It doesn't change." Something was missing though, and no, he wasn't talking about the order. " _Mon amour,_ I think I forgot my Starbucks card..."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, crossed his arms. "Can't you just use something normal?"

"No! Could you pay this one time?" He gave him puppy dog eyes. "I'll pay you ba--"

"You don't have to." His eyes softened. "Find us a seat."

Francis went to do as he said and found their usual booth; after all, they'd been there a lot before. He was on his phone for a few minutes before Arthur came back to the table. He looked a bit different, with a slight flush. Other than that he just set down Francis' coffee in front of him.

"Here you are. Nice and hot."

Francis hummed in thanks and glanced at Arthur as he sipped it. And then he saw it.

The barista had written a phone number on Arthur's cup.

"What is _that."_

"What?" Arthur frowned slightly.

Francis just huffed. He drank his coffee, and didn't speak anymore in the shop. They finished their respective drinks. And they got back in their car to go home.

"...are you jealous that that wanker gave me his number, Francis?" Arthur asked from behind the wheel. When Francis just continued to pout, Arthur then snorted. "You are! You're ridiculous. You know I didn't ask for it, right?"

"Of course I do." Francis said. He could pout and all, but this was his husband he was talking about. He trusted him.

"I'm sorry though. I don't want you to be hurt. I love you."

"...I love you too." Francis flushed and relaxed finally.

"Though. Your pouting face is cute."

"...oh shut up."


End file.
